In soccer, to be in control of the ball is of importance to every level of player. The ability to control an awkward bouncing ball quickly and effectively gives the player with the ball the immediate advantage. First touch is often the difference between success and failure in most situations during the match.
As players get older, the game gets faster and demands more speed. Consequently, there is a greater need for first-time passes and a precise first touch on the ball. Often, players cannot always play a first-time ball; therefore, they must trap the ball or may have to dribble if no teammates are in position to receive a first-time pass. A player will typically do one of four things when controlling the ball: shield the ball by putting their body between the ball and the opponent, pass the ball, shoot the ball, or dribble the ball. The space and time a player has to do these things can depend on how good the player's first touch is when receiving the ball.
Players can improve by developing a better touch or feel for the ball. A fine touch enables a player to be comfortable touching the ball with all parts of the foot as well as other parts of the body. It is helpful for players to practice controlling balls on the ground and balls in the air. Good ball control involves the ability to take the ball with one touch in such a way that a player can play the ball with his next movement without having to chase or reach for it.